The OAT Adventures Club Prologue
by bluethunder25
Summary: At Lexington High, six teenagers with unique, over-the-top personalities, become best friends. With the aid of a dimension hopping toilet, the group enters the stories of famous video games, movies, and TV shows; causing mayhem, chaos, and anarchy; and all before dinnertime.
1. Six Degrees of Absolute Madness

Jesse was not like most guys. Sure, he went to Lexington High like everybody else. He ate lunch, went to gym, studied and whatnot. But despite this, he was still, 'different,' though he didn't really see himself that way.

He was a freshman and it had been only a few days since the new school year had started. He hadn't really made any friends, but wanted to as soon as he could.

It was the middle of the afternoon and time for his lunch period.

As he made his way to the cafeteria, he pulled back his long, red dyed hair. Once he had gotten his lunch and sat at his table, he did a few things before he ate. First, he adjusted his red crop top. Next, he reached into his purse that had red and green with roses on it, pulled out some red lipstick, and put it on himself.

From out of his purse emerged a red poodle.

"Oh, Candy, you silly thing. Get back in. Don't wanna get caught, do you?" Jesse said, placing his pet back into the purse, before giving his a pet a peck on the lips.

Next, he grabbed some red and green nail polish and painted his nails in those two colors.

And finally, after his nails dried, he added some red and green eye shadow.

The main reason for this makeover was because he wanted to make a good first impression. At a nearby table, he spotted two rather handsome boys talking with each other and decided to try his luck with them.

After composing himself, Jesse walked over to the table and introduced himself, flapping his hair and batting his eyelashes at the two boys.

"Hi there," Jesse said. "I don't mean to intrude, but I'm new here and I was wondering if two rugged and strapping boys like you could help a guy out?"

The two boys looked at each other before looking back at Jesse.

"Um...we'd love to, but um...the thing is...my friend here...is catching a disease," the first boy said.

"Yeah...it's called...'homeworkacitis.' It's what happens when you do too much homework," said the other boy.

"Yeah, you just break out in hives shaped like long division, measles that look like conjunctions and functions, it's terrible. So uh...better get going!" the first boys said.

The two boys jetted off, leaving Jesse alone at the table.

"Maybe I came on too strong. What do you think, Candy?" Jesse asked.

Candy nodded her head.

"Oh, thanks for your help," Jesse said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the far end of the cafeteria, a short boy had set up a kissing booth.

He was a white kid wearing a red beanie under a short dirty blond afro and was wearing a red shirt with his name, 'Spencer,' in black letters, black sleeveless gloves, blue baggy pants, and blue and red sneakers.

He had a confident smile about him as he placed a picture of himself on the booth.

"OK, ladies. The moment you've all been waiting for is here! The once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to attach your lips to the best sets of kissers in the world!" Spencer said, puckering up his lips. "Now don't crowd, don't crowd. There's plenty of hotness for everyone. Single file please. Cuts in line ARE permitted."

Spencer took some breath spray and sprayed himself, then closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and prepared for someone to kiss him.

As luck would have it, it didn't take long for him to get his first one as someone came in and gave him a nice little kiss on the lips.

"Oh yes. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed your stay on Planet Spencer!" Spencer said with a cocky laugh.

But when Spencer opened his eyes, it was revealed that the person who kissed was in fact Jesse.

"I did. And you do have a nice set of kissers," said Jesse.

Spencer screamed before wiping his lips.

"Hey, man! Spencer don't play like that! I'm a straight kisser! STRAIGHT! Like a limo! A big stretch limo! Now get out of the way. Spencer needs a new pair of lady lips."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know," said Jesse.

"Don't worry about it. Guess even some guys can't resist the ole' Specinator. But here's something for your trouble," Spencer said, before he handed Jesse another picture of himself.

With that, Jesse left Spencer to himself and headed back to his own table.

* * *

After lunch, it was time for science class. Today, the class would be paired with partners of their choice. Mostly everyone had picked their partners, but Jesse was short one. There were a few left, so Jesse had some choices, but as he pondered, he was bumped in the back by another guy.

As he turned, the guy jumped and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

The guy was a white boy with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow 8-bit robot on it, blue and yellow wristbands, black jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

"Stay back! I've got pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it! OK, I am afraid to use it, but please don't hurt me," said the guy.

"Easy, I won't hurt you, just put the spray down," Jesse said, putting the guy's hand down.

"Sorry about that. I mean, you never know when you might need one of these things. There could a rabbis-induced mouse crawling around, a mosquito could pop through the window and sting you, the ceiling could fall on top of you!" the guy said nervously.

"How would pepper spray help with that?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure, but you can never be too careful," the guy said, pointing his pepper spray around. "By the way, name's Larry. Nice to meet you."

Jesse introduced himself as Larry continued pointing around the spray.

"You uh...wanna be partners?" he asked.

"You want to be partners...with me?" Larry asked back.

"Sure, if you want," said Jesse.

So the two were partners and Larry explained a lot of complicated scientific stuff to Jesse which took him a while to understand, but eventually, he got the hang of it.

"Hey, you wanna hang out later? I don't have many friends over, mainly because I'm afraid they'll steal my stuff, which is why I installed a home security system with laser detection, but you seem alright, all things considered," said Larry.

"Really? You don't think I'm...odd?" asked Jesse.

"No, you seem fine," said Larry.

"Oh really?" Jesse said in a flirtatious matter.

"I mean you seem nice enough. Most people think I'm the odd one anyway," said Larry.

Jesse smiled at Larry's comment and agreed to hang out with him after school as the two continued with their assignment.

* * *

In the library, Jesse had been studying for over an hour and decided to take a break when he was approached by three guys.

"Well look here boys, it's the man lady!" the first one said.

"Can I take your purse? It goes so well with my shoes," the second one said mockingly.

"Oh don't make him cry or his mascara will fall off!" the third one said.

The three continued making fun of Jesse up to when they challenged him to figure out a riddle from a book they got, thinking he wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

"You see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?" the first guy asked.

Jesse racked his brain, but couldn't figure out the riddle while the three boys insultingly laughed.

"A reflection," a voice said.

Jesse and the three boys turned to see a short girl walking towards them.

She was a white girl with long black hair. She was wearing black glasses, a black dress shirt over a white shirt and black tie, a black skirt, and black and white sneakers.

"That's an easy one. Now let's see if you have enough brains to figure this one out. A woman is sitting in her hotel room when there is a knock at the door. She opens the door to see a man whom she has never seen before. He says "Oh I'm sorry, I have made a mistake, I thought this was my room." He then goes down the corridor and in the elevator. The woman goes back into her room and phons security. What made the woman so suspicious of the man?" the girl asked.

"He went the wrong way?" the first one said.

"He was dumb?" the second one said.

"He had a mustache?" the third one said.

"You are incorrect, sir. The answer is, you don't knock on your own hotel door," said the girl.

She proceeded to stump them with more hard riddles until they were driven crazy and ran off.

"Wow! That was incredible," said Jesse.

"Eh, I like outsmarting dim bulbs like those guys anyway," said the girl.

Jesse introduced himself as the girl pulled out a Rubix cube. He watched in amazement as she completed the puzzle in virtually no time at all.

"Evelyn. Gotta go," the girl said, quickly introducing herself before walking off.

* * *

After a while, Jesse decided to head off himself. He packed up his things and turned to leave when he was met by a girl.

She was a fat black girl with curly blonde hair. She was wearing a green and white head wrap, a white asymmetrical shirt with green blots on it, light green calf pants, and green sandals.

The girl eyed Jesse curiously, getting a good look at him. She observed every inch of his from his face, all the way to his toes, from front to back until she had him fully scouted.

"Perfect!" the girl exclaimed before she pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing. "Just hold still for a moment."

Though confused, Jesse didn't move until the girl finished and showed him a perfectly drawn sketch of himself.

"Wow! This is really good!" Jesse exclaimed.

The girl blushed. "Oh, it was nothing. I just saw you and you just looked like someone who was asking to drawn. I mean like, 'Oh, Vivica! Please draw me! If you don't, my life has no meaning,'" she said jokingly. "Oh, I'm Vivica! NTMY!"

"NTMY?" Jesse asked.

"That means 'nice to meet you,'" Vivica said with a giggle. "Acronyms, they're so funny!"

"Hehe, you took the words right out of my mouth," Jesse said with a chuckle.

Just then, Vivica started crawling on the floor as if she was looking around for something. Jesse asked her what was wrong.

"I'm looking for the words I took out of your mouth so I can put them back," Vivica said.

"I didn't mean that literally," said Jesse.

"Oops! Sorry! Liter-ary-a-ture's not really my thing," said Vivaca.

"You mean, 'literature?'" asked Jesse.

"Yeah! that's it!" said Vivica.

"I said 'literally'" said Jesse.

"Oh, I get it," said Vivica, much to Jesse's relief. "But I'm afraid I don't have a cat so I can't give you kitty litter. Don't know why you'd want it, considering you have a dog."

"No! I meant...oh never mind," Jesse said in frustration.

Vivica just smile, and packed her supplies before heading on her way. "Anyway, nice to meet you! And if you decide to get kitty litter, I suggest you get an actual cat!" she said before she exited the library.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jesse said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Vivica's head peered out of the entrance. "SYWISY!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jesse asked.

"See you when I see you!" Vivica said before exiting again.

Jesse sighed again, before cracking a slight smile.

* * *

Jesse made his way through the halls which were eerily quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Because of this, he couldn't but feel like he was being watched. But despite this, he continued on his way to his next class.

Unknown to him, he in fact, was being watched, by a figure who quietly crept behind him, making sure not to be seen.

Jesse looked back, but didn't see anything.

As soon as he turned back, the figure crept again like a spider, hiding in each of the lockers.

Jesse turned again, but still nothing.

The figure crept once again and when Jesse turned around again, the figure went up to the ceiling, hanging on one of the lights.

"Easy, Jess. It's just your imagination," Jessie said nervously.

After taking a deep breath, Jessie decided to ignore the noises and continue on, only to be met face to face with the figure. He jumped in shocked, falling onto his butt.

The figure turned out to be a white girl with black hair in large pigtails held by pink bows. She wore a pink vest over a white shirt, a pink skirt, pink scrunches, pink long socks, and pink high-heeled platform shoes.

"Did I scare you?! I'm sorry!" the girl said before she took Jessie by the arm and forcefully lifted him off his feet. "I have that effect on most guys. Well, all of them, actually."

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Jessie said sarcastically.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" the girl shouted, getting up in Jessie's face.

"Uh...nothing, nothing," Jessie said, sweating in fear.

"Sorry, almost lost my temper. My name is Velvet," the girls said.

Jessie introduced himself.

"I know who you are. I've been watching you for the past couple of days. Not that I was stalking or anything, because I wasn't, I WASN'T I TELL YOU! I! WAS! NOT!" Velvet shouted again, grabbing Jessie by the shirt.

"No, no, of course not! Not stalking at all! What was I thinking?!" Jessie said with a nervous chuckle.

Velvet composed herself. "Anyway, I could see that you're kinda new and don't your way around, being a freshmen and all. Of course, I'm a freshmen too, but that's besides the point. I was thinking maybe, if you're not busy or anything, we could get to know each other a little better," she said.

"You mean like a date?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah, so what?!" Velvet snapped.

"Sorry, I'm not really into girls," said Jessie.

"WHAT?! WHY?! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GIRLS?! NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Velvet snapped again.

"No! I'm just not into them!" said Jessie.

"Oh, that's just great. One of the most attractive guys in school and he's gay. Just my luck," Velvet said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Jessie said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm used to disappointment," Velvet said before banging head multiple times against the lockers.

As Jessie watched Velvet fall to her knees, he thought to himself and got an idea.

* * *

At his house, Larry was nervously laying out the snacks for his guests. He had told Jessie to meet him later on in the day so he could prepare for him.

"Let's see, um...crackers, cheese, grapes. Are grapes too fancy? Maybe grape juice...no, that's even worse! Maybe just water. But then, I would look cheap. Orange juice! Yes, that's it!" Larry said.

This was the first time Larry had had anyone over to his house before, so he wanted to make a good impression. As he continued laying out the snacks, he started sweating like a pig and his heart beat faster than normal. He grabbed a brown paper bag out from the kitchen and inhaled into it rapidly to calm himself down.

Suddenly, he was smacked from behind on the shoulder by his dad who proceeded to give him a noogie.

"Dad! You know I hate the noogies! You could pierce through into my skull! Literally!" said Larry.

Larry's dad put an arm around him. "Oh relax, son! You've got a friend coming over, so just focus on having fun!"

Then came in Larry's mom who was equally excited for her son. "I just can't believe it! Our son has a friend! I mean...OUR SON...Larry of all people!" she said.

"Mom..." Larry said in embarrassment.

"You know, Sport, I have to be honest, your mother and I thought we were gonna be grey haired in wheelchairs with tubes in our noses before you actually made a friend," said Larry's dad.

This made Larry whimper with sadness.

"He's just kidding, Hun...he actually thought we'd be dead by then," said Larry's.

This comment made Larry whimper even more.

"JUST KIDDING!" his mom and dad said.

"But seriously, stop worrying so much. You're gonna get an ulcer one day," said Larry's dad.

"Dad, don't be ridiculous, I have an ulcer kit in my room and my backpack," said Larry.

"Yeah...we know," his mom and dad said with a sigh.

Just then, Larry's mom pulled out a comb and began rapidly combing his hair. "Now you behave yourself and show your new friend a good time. Oh! And if you need any help, we got you covered," she said.

"We got all kinds of party games; Monopoly, Connect 4; pin the tail on the donkey," said Larry's dad.

"All your essential get together goodies," said Larry's mom.

Larry groaned in embarrassment. "Thank you...Mom...Dad, but I've got this," he said.

"We know you do," said Larry's mom.

"Oh! We gotta document this! Family selfie!" exclaimed Larry's dad.

Larry's parents immediately grabbed him proceeded to take said selfie, much to his aggravation, before heading off. Larry loved his parents, but most of the time, they were more than a handful.

Just then, there was a knock on the door which caused Larry to jump up onto the ceiling, grabbing onto the ceiling fan. He fell to the floor as the door kept knocking. As he crawled to answer the door, he pulled some hand sanitizer out of his pocket and rubbed it not only on his hands, but all over his face, before opening the door to greet Jessie.

"Welcome..." Larry said in a high-pitched squeal. He cleared his throat and attempted it again. "I mean...welcome," he said in a low pitched voice. He tried a third time. "Welcome," he said again, but much slower. He was going for a forth attempt, but Jessie cut him off.

"Am I ever going to come in?" he asked with chuckle.

"Oh right, sorry! Ahem...come in..." Larry said with a deep voice.

"Thank you," Jessie responded with a deep voice.

Larry felt embarrassed. If he was trying to make a good impression, he wasn't off to a good start. After taking a deep breath out of an inhaler, he recomposed himself. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not used to having friends over unless they're demanding rent, hehehe heh..."

Larry facepalmed at his attempt at a joke.

However surprisingly, Jessie let out a giggle, putting his hand to his mouth. "You're funny," he said.

Larry let out a sigh before going back to his inhaler. "Well, welcome to my abode," he said.

Well, things so far were going OK, but Larry knew he had to keep it that way so as not to mess up. All that was left was to show Jessie a good time and he was in the clear. So with that, Larry went to close the door behind Jessie when suddenly, the door burst open, hitting him hard in the face and causing his to fall down.

The person opening the door turned out to be Spencer. "So where's the grub?!" He shouted before noticing the now unconscious Larry.

But Spencer was not alone. A few other guests entered Larry's house including; Velvet, Vivica, and Evelyn; who also noticed Larry lying on the floor.

"Nice work," Evelyn said to Spencer sarcastically.


	2. Antisocial Gathering

"Well gee, if I knew this was a slumber party, I would've brought my footie pajamas," said Vivica.

"He's unconscious, Madame Einstien!" Velvet said, elbowing Vivica in the arm.

"You can't blame him, ole' Spence has that effect on people," Spencer said with a smug smile.

"What people?" asked Evelyn in a monotone voice.

"People who succumb to my irresistibility, charm, good looks, and naturally puffy hair," said Spencer, taking off his hat and propping up his hair.

Velvet groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, is that what it is? I thought a sponge had died on your head," Evelyn said.

Spencer's smug smile turned into a frown as Evelyn and Velvet high fived each other.

Jessie meanwhile, was attending to Larry. "Guys, can we focus on waking up Larry please?" he asked.

"I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!" Velvet scolded.

"Me too," Vivica said gleefully.

Jessie rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Larry. He stroked his chin, trying to think of a way to get him to open his eyes when Candy emerged from his purse. While Jessie was thinking, Candy walked over and licked Larry on the face, completely covering him in drool.

Larry began to come to and sat up.

Vivica gasped as Larry lazily opened his eyes and placed a hand to his face. This caught Jessie's attention who turned to him.

"AHHHHH! DOG DROOL!" Larry screamed.

"Ahhhh! What a cute little puppy!" screamed Vivica as she grabbed Candy and started cuddling her.

Meanwhile, Larry frantically rushed to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed at least three cans of disinfectant and sprayed himself all over. He then vigorously wiped the drool off of his face with a white towel.

"Well...somebody's prepared..." said Evelyn, trying to flick away the spray.

Larry immediately stopped upon hearing Evelyn's voice and slowly lowered the towel from his face to see the sight of Jessie and the other teenagers.

"Hi," Vivica said subtly from behind.

Out of shock, Larry launched up onto the ceiling fan again.

"Just out of curiosity, does he always do this when people come to his house?" Vivica pondered.

Suddenly, the ceiling fan gave out from Larry's weight and came crashing down with him the floor. Jessie and the others winced upon seeing Larry being crushed underneath.

"Well that's gotta hurt," Evelyn said sarcastically.

* * *

After tending to his wounds with one of his many ointments, Larry guided Jessie and the unexpected others to his room as he frantically wiped sweat from his face. As if preparing for one guests wasn't nerve racking enough, now he had to entertain four others as well. But even though it felt overwhelming, he had to at least try to make the most of it. After all, this was the most people his own age he had ever had at his house before. Though he could feel his heart beating at what felt like a hundred miles an hour thinking about no less than a million ways he could screw up. Not even his inhaler could ease his nervousness. Still, this was the card dealt to him, and he was gonna play it the best he could, though he wasn't entirely sure if Jessie and the others would like the same things he did.

All these thoughts ran through his head, but he didn't have anymore time to worry about them after he hit his nose against the door of his room. He froze for a second, then quickly turned to his guests, puffing up his chest.

"Welcome to my abode," he said, trying to project a deep, regal voice.

"Is something wrong with your throat?" asked Vivica.

"No, I'm just...never mind," Larry said, his face riddled with embarrassment.

Next to the door was a small, clear, plastic box which contained a small blue remote with over a half a dozen yellow buttons on it. And next to that was an electronic combination lock.

Telling Jessie and the others to humor him, Larry walked over to the lock and typed in the code; 21904091805990010326510873349914562555530611111777233219078093; which unlocked the box.

"Hey Larry, you sure that's long enough? I think you need at least twenty more numbers," Spencer said sarcastically as Larry took out the remote.

Jessie gave Spencer a slight shove, though Velvet couldn't help but chuckle a little, but she didn't want him to know that.

"It's just a precaution to keep burglars out," Larry said. "As well as robbers, thieves, mercenaries, and the occasional rabies-induced rodent."

"You must be a hit at parties," Evelyn said sarcastically.

"Party?! I thought this was a slumber party, not a party, party!" said Vivica.

The others just facepalmed.

"Anyway, welcome to my room," Larry said as he pushed one of the buttons on his remote which made the door open.

He directed his guests inside the dark room, instructing them to stay put before he pressed another button which made the entire room light up.

Jessie and the others covered their eyes, nearly blinded by the sudden burst of light.

With the exception of Spencer, the group eventually regained their sight and were amazed by what they saw. They weren't sure if they were in a bedroom or something right out of a sci-fi movie.

Larry guided them around, starting with his bed.

"This my...sleeping quarters," he said with a nervous chuckle. "It has automatic spray vents for preventing bed bugs; heating and cooling temperature controls, and message features.

Larry jumped onto his bed and activated said message features with his remote. Two long, mechanical arms emerged from the bed and messaged Larry's back.

"Cool," said Vivica.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Larry. "Believe it or not, I tend to get a little nervous, but messaging helps."

"You?! Nervous?! Who would've guessed," Jessie teased, feigning a gasp while holding his hand to his cheeks.

Next was Larry's drawer. He used his remote to open it, revealing his clothes which he had perfectly organized. Shirts, pants, undershirts, underwear, socks, shoes, disinfectants, etc.

"Nobody can ever accuse you of being disorganized Larry. That's for sure," said Velvet as she walked over to the drawer for a closer look.

She inched her hand into one of the drawers, only to be met by an electric shock.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I'm very sensitive about my organization," Larry said, deactivating the shock.

"Yeah, I noticed," Velvet growled through gritted teeth.

This made Larry nervous and he decided to keep his distance from Velvet for a while. He then pointed his remote to the east wall of the room and pressed another button. The wall revolved to reveal an assortment of disinfectants, bug sprays, hand lotions, and half a dozen first aid kits.

"Nobody can ever accuse him of not being paranoid either," Evelyn whispered in Velvet's ear.

The two shared a chuckle.

Larry then directed the guests attention to a rather unique looking fan overhead.

"This is my Enviro-Fan. It four different settings; low, medium, high, and gust," said Larry.

Pointing his remote to the fan, Larry showed off its settings. Spencer, who was still blind, stepped right under the fan as Larry activated the four setting. The intense power of the fan nearly flattened him.

Larry quickly turned off the fan. "Sorry," he said to Spencer.

"Oooh! What's that?!" exclaimed Vivica, pointing at a nearby coffee table.

"That's...a coffee table," answered Larry.

"And what does that do?!" Vivica asked curiously.

"I can put things on it like cups a bowls and stuff," Larry answered.

At first, Vivica's face seem to read disappointment. "Oh...amazing!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"You really made all this stuff?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah, it's just a hobby," said Larry.

Upon further examination of the room, Jessie and the others saw that the whole room was covered with stainless steel. Larry explained that it was to keep germs away.

Still blinded, Spencer tripped over the coffee table, landing flat on his face. He lifted his head, slowly regaining his sight, to see Larry's big screen TV. However, what made his eyes pop wide open was the game system underneath.

"Is that the MegaPix 3000?!" Spencer gasped. "Dude! That system has been sold out for months!"

"I preordered it a year ago," said Larry.

To the left and right sides of the system were at least 25 games each, making a total over 50.

"Wow! Spence would've never pegged you as a gamer!" said Spencer.

"Been one since I was a kid," said Larry.

Through their mutual love of gaming, the two boys started bonding. They skimmed through the collection of games, most of which Spencer didn't even own. They talked about strategies and cheat codes. The two were like giddy school girls when it came to the topic.

Velvet and Evelyn just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother. Typical boys obsessing over their virtual toys," Velvet scoffed.

"Meh, boys will be boys," said Evelyn.

"That's for sure," Jessie added.

* * *

However, once Larry and Spencer started playing against each other, it didn't take long for Velvet to start playing cheerleader and backseat gamer.

"Go for the weak spot! GO FOR THE WEAK SPOT!" Velvet shouted to Spencer, shaking his violently.

"I can see it! I'm not blind!" Spencer shouted back.

Jessie looked on, amused by the whole ordeal while Evelyn just sighed before joining in herself.

"BACK UP! BACK UP! YOU'VE ALMOST GOT HIM!" she shouted to Larry, making him jump.

Jessie could help but chuckle.

As time went on, Larry began to feel more confident around his new friends. His nervousness, for the most part, just seem to vanish. It was like he didn't need to try too hard, he just needed to be himself. Just then, a thought came to Larry's mind. "Hey, you guys want some snacks?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great, said Jessie.

Velvet walked over and grabbed Larry by the hair. "Again, 'girl,' not 'guy,' she said passive aggressively before letting go.

With that, Larry clapped his hands. "A.N!" he called.

"Oh! An?! Whose that? A girlfriend?" Vivica wondered.

Larry just ignored her with a blush.

Just then a small, silver robot with large, light blue eyes entered the room. She did a couple of cartwheels and flip before presenting herself to Larry and the others.

"A.N. is at your service, Lar! What can I do fer ya?!" the robot said enthusiastically.

"Aww, she's so cute!" said Vivica.

Larry introduced her as the Automated Nanobot, though she preferred to be called 'A.N.' She served as Larry's assistant, tutor, and energetic foil. This was made apparent as she continued cartwheeling around the gang, doing all kinds of acrobatics before Larry stopped her.

"Isn't she a little...small?" asked Spencer.

Larry gasped at Spencer's words and quickly went to hide, much to Spencer and everyone's confusion.

Spencer then turned to see A.N., her light blue eyes now glowing bright red, who grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't. Call. Me. Small!" A.N. said emphatically before she used her enhanced strength to toss Spencer through the ceiling.

"I think I'm gonna like her," Velvet said to Evelyn and Jessie.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jessie responded.

A.N.'s eyes turned back to blue as she calmed down and Larry asked her to go downstairs and get the snacks for everyone. After A.N. left, Larry apologized to everyone, specifically Spencer.

"A.N. is obviously sensitive about her height. One time, my dad called her small and she tossed him through the window," said Larry,

"Was he alright?" asked Vivica.

"Yeah, the bushes broke his fall...and the thorns..." said Larry.


End file.
